New Commonwealth Republic of Puerto Rico (Wastelands: A Future Map Game)
The New Commonwealth Republic of Puerto Rico is a independent republic located in the Caribbean. Formed after the great war of the 2040s, the New Commonwealth Republic of Puerto Rico has under the leadership of former-President H.E. Mr Jose Carlos achieve significant success in rebuilding a country which was once part of the United States. History For History of Puerto Rico before the great war, see https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Puerto_Rico:. While relatively unscathed by the Great War of the 2040s, other than damages to some of its' key military installations by hostile military forces, the lost of the United States which was one of Puerto Rico's biggest import and export partner significantly crippled the island nation economy and access to raw materials such as Chemicals, machinery and equipment, clothing, food, fish and petroleum products. With the United States presumably lost, the then-Governor General of Puerto Rico, Mr Jose Carlos declared Puerto Rico independence and inserted himself as the inaugural President of the New Commonwealth Republic of Puerto Rico. It has been two decades since the Great War and under the leadership of incumbent President Mr Ricardo Anthony Padilla, he has hoped to re-establish contact with other communities or survivors and rebuild a new future in a post-apocalyptic world. Government The Puerto Rico government adopts the governmental structure modeled after the former-United States Federal Government, with three distinct branches; legislative, executive and judicial. For complete explanation on the government structure, see https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Federal_government_of_the_United_States#Executive_branch Puerto Rico Cabinet The Puerto Rico Cabinet are nominated by the incumbent President of Puerto Rico, H.E. Mr Ricardo Anthony Padilla and confirmed by the Puerto Rico Senate (via the respective Senate Confirmation Review Committee). The cabinet includes the Vice President and 7 core members which are listed according to their presidential line of succession. The following 5 members are also considered cabinet-level officials but are not part of the presidential line of succession. They act as advisers to the President and the Cabinet. *The Coordinating Agency for Disaster, Emergency Management & Civil Defense coordinates resources from the Department of Defense & Interior Affairs, Department of Infrastructure & Energy and the Department of Health, Medical & Humanitarian Services as such there is no definitive parent department. Military The Armed Forces of the New Commonwealth Republic of Puerto Rico (Spanish: Fuerzas Armadas de la Nueva República del Estado Libre Asociado de Puerto Rico; Abbreviation: ARNCRPR) are the armed forces of the New Commonwealth Republic of Puerto Rico (NCRPR), consisting of an army, navy, air force, and a voluntary para-military unit known as the people's defense force. It numbered to about 11,500 personnel (8,400 army, 340 air force, 800 navy, 2,000 people's defense force) as of 2065. The Armed Forces leadership is led by a Chief of Armed Forces Staff council chaired by the President of Puerto Rico, he is assisted by the Commander of the Armed Forces, usually a commissioned officer of a 4-star (General) rank; currently GEN. Luis Rivera who provides leadership and is responsible for the day-to-day operation and direction of the ARNCRPR. Army The [of the New Commonwealth Republic of Puerto Rico (ARNCRPR[A)]] is the land component of the NCRPR, and it's largest branch, with 8,400 personnel. Consisting mostly of members of the former Puerto Rico Army National Guard, the ARNCRPRA is led by the Chief of Army Staff, usually a commissioned officer of a 3-star (Lieutenant General) rank; currently LG. Lewis Health. Under him are two senior commanders who assumes the position of Deputy Chief of Army Staff (Administration) and Deputy Chief of Army Staff (Operations); both positions are typically held by a commissioned officer of a 2-star (Major General) rank; currently MG. Patrick Watson and MG. Powell Cruz respectively. The Deputy Chief of Army Staff (Operations) assumed command over all operational units of the ARNCRPRA. At the forefront of the Army is the 4,000-men 92nd Mechanized Infantry Brigade 92-MIB headquartered at San Juan and commanded by a commissioned officer of a 1-star (Brigadier General) rank; currently BG. Pounce Caez-Sierra. The 92-MIB is the largest combat unit of the ARNCRPRA and has a long history dating back to the Korean War. Command Structure; 92-MIB *HQ Company, 92-MIB (Brigade HQ: San Juan) **1st Battalion, 65th Infantry Regiment (Battalion HQ: Cayey) ***Alpha 'A' Company ***Bravo 'B' Company ***Charlie 'C' Company ***Delta 'D' Company ***105th Support Company, 191st Troop Support Battalion (Attached) **190th Engineers Battalion (Battalion HQ: Cayey) ***215th Engineers Company ***1011th Engineers Company **124th Military Police Battalion (Battalion HQ: San Juan) ***225th Military Police Company ***106th Support Company, 191st Troop Support Battalion (Attached) The 3,600-men strong 98th Mechanized Infantry Brigade 98-IB is the second largest combat unit of the ARNCRPRA. Headquartered at Camp Santiago and commanded by a commissioned officer of a 1-star (Brigadier General) rank; currently BG. Steve Sierra, the 98-IB is primary involved in facilitating training and salvaging weapons and vehicles. While on equal footing with 92-MIB as a front-line combat unit, it is widely considered a "second-line" unit and thus lacks more advanced weapons and vehicles as compared to those used by its' sister brigade, the 92-MIB. Command Structure; 98-IB *HQ Company, 98-IB (Brigade HQ: San Juan) **2nd Battalion, 98th Infantry Regiment (Battalion HQ: Ceiba) ***Eagle 'E' Company ***Fox 'F' Company ***Gold 'G' Company ***Hotel 'H' Company ***107th Support Company, 191st Troop Support Battalion (Attached) **190th Training & Doctrine Battalion (Battalion HQ: Camp Santiago) ***218th Training & Doctrine Company ***220th Training & Doctrine Company ***108th Support Company, 191st Troop Support Battalion (Attached) The 101st Specialized Troop Battalion (101-STB) is the premier special forces unit of the ARNCRPRA. Consisting of 400-men and under the command of COL. Rodriguez Diaz it specialized in unconventional warfare and is modeled after the 101st Airborne Division of the former US Army. The Republican Guards, an elite presidential guard division of the ARNCRPRA tasked with protecting armed protection for the Presidents, Cabinet and VIPs are also part of the 101-STB. Command Structure; 101-STB *HQ Company, 101-STB (Battalion HQ: San Juan) **1st Specialized Company **2nd Specialized Company **Republican Guards The ARNCRPRA are equipped with pre-war weapons salvaged from the former National Guard arsenal. A typically ARNCRPRA solider is equipped with a M16A2/A3/A4 assault rifle and wears the standard-issue Army Combat Uniform (ACU) worn by the National Guards. Personnel of the 101-STB are issued with a variety of firearms including HK416 and FN SCAR assault rifles Mod 0. The ARNCRPRA has also managed to salvage a number of infantry vehicles including a number of M2A3 and M2A4 Bradley IFVs. These are issued to the 92-MIB and 101-STB with a few remaining at Camp Santiago (under command of 98-IB) to facilitate training; 98-IB is also actively salvaging more vehicles including a number of M1 MBTs. The Deputy Chief of Army Staff (Administration) assumed command over the 191st Troop Support Battalion (191-TSB), 6 branches of the "General Staff"; each typically commanded by a commissioned officer of a 1-star (Brigadier General) or Colonel with the designation of Branch Director and the Army Medical Corps (AMC), which is commanded by a commissioned officer with the rank of Colonel. The 7 branches are: *Army Manpower (G1) Branch Director: BG Lewis Mountbatten *Army Intelligence (G2) Branch Director: COL Vincent Rodriguez *Army Logistics (G4) Branch Director: BG Rafael Garced *Army Planning & Doctrine (G5) Branch Director: COL Ken Aponte *Army Resource Management (G8) Branch Director: BG Julia Keleher *Army Civil Affairs (G9) Branch Director: COL Edward Moreno *Commander, Army Medical Corps Commander: COL Steve Alfonso The 191st Troop Support Battalion (191-TSB) is the only "frontline" battalion commanded by the Deputy Chief of Army Staff (Administration). The primary role of the 191-TSB is to provide logistical, administrative, medical and other critical support functions to troops on the front line and their companies are typically attached to front line units. 191-TSB is currently commanded by LTC Winston Harding. Command Structure; 191-TSB *HQ Company, 191-TSB (Battalion HQ: San Juan) **105th Support Company **106th Support Company **107th Support Company **108th Support Company **109th (Reserve) Support Company Air force The [Force of the New Commonwealth Republic of Puerto Rico (ARNCRPR[AF)]] is the aerial warfare branch of the ARNCRPR and is the smallest branch of the Armed Forces, with 340 personnel. Consisting mostly of members of the former Puerto Rico Air National Guard, the ARNCRPRAF currently operates a number of refurbished Lockheed WC-130H tactical transport aircraft salvaged from the Puerto Rico Air National Guard, Eurocopter HH-56C SAR Helicopters salvaged from the former United States Coast Guard station in Puerto Rico and an assortment of small general aviation aircraft from the former Luis Muñoz Marín International Airport and Rafael Hernández Airport. The ARNCRPRAF also operates the Punta Borinquen Radar Station. The (ARNCRPRAF) is actively salvaging more aircraft/helicopters to be put into active service, however with the limited amount of fuel, the sustainability of operation of aircraft/helicopter is costly and unpractical. As such, there are currently no plans to expand the Air Force. The ARNCRPRAF is led by the Chief of Air Force Staff, usually a commissioned officer of a 2-star (Major General) rank; currently MG. Martin Lewis. Under him is a senior commander who assumes the position of Deputy Chief of Air Force Staff which is typically held by a commissioned officer of a 1-star (Brigadier General) rank; currently BG. Patrick Moreno. Command Structure (ARNCRPRAF) *HQ Company, ARNCRPRAF (Command HQ: San Juan) **HQ Company, ARNCRPRAF-Operations (Command HQ: Carolina) ***140th Air Defense Squadron ***141st Air Control Squadron ***156th Airlift Wing (Wing HQ: Carolina, operating 2x WC-130H, 1x C-130E) ***158th Helicopter Wing (Wing HQ: Aguadilla, operating 4x HH-56C) ***160th Air Wing (Wing HQ: Aguadilla, operating 2x Cessna 172, 1x Cessna 208B) **HQ Company, ARNCRPRAF-Administration (Command HQ: San Juan) ***1203rd Air Force Provost Squadron ***1204th Air Force Provost Squadron ***1300th Air Force Support Squadron ***1301st Air Force Support Squadron Navy The [of the New Commonwealth Republic of Puerto Rico (ARNCRPR[N)]] is the maritime branch of the ARNCRPR, with 800 personnel and several vessels. Unlike the Army or Air Force, there was no equivalent National Guard forces, and was created from the ground up with help of personnel from the former-United States Coast Guard detachment in Puerto Rico. By 2065, the ARNCRPRN has about 3-4 operational civilian vessels as Versatile Class; consisting mostly of refurbished ships left in the various ports and armed with GPMG and/or other light weapons and 8 operational former USCG small cutters of the Sentinel and Island class. With the ongoing threat of piracy, a specialist unit trained in counter-piracy operations known as the Maritime Security Task Force (MSTF) has been raised and significant efforts has been dedicated to grow in size in the next few years. A new command, known as the Virgin Island Operational Command was established in 2064 to provide defense for the Virgin Island region, which has come under the protectorate of Puerto Rico. Command Structure (ARNCRPRAF) *HQ Company, ARNCRPRN (Command HQ: San Juan) **HQ Company, ARNCRPRN-San Juan Operational Command (Command HQ: San Juan) ***1st Flotilla (Operating 4x Island Class, 2x Sentinel Class) ***2nd Flotilla (Operating 4x Versatile Class) ***Alpha 'A' Company, Maritime Security Task Force **HQ Company, ARNCRPRN-Virgin Island Operational Command (Command HQ: Charlotte Amalie) ***3rd Flotilla (Operating 2x Island Class) ***Bravo 'B' Company, Maritime Security Task Force **HQ Company, ARNCRPRN-Administration Command (Command HQ: San Juan) ***1403rd Navy Provost Squadron ***1404th Navy Provost Squadron ***Naval Support Company, San Juan ***Naval Support Company, Virgin Island People's Defense Force The People's Defense Force is a civil paramilitary volunteer corps formed by the Puerto Rico Armed Forces. Their main purpose is to act as border guards to safeguard Puerto Rico sovereignty, to provide extra military support to the Armed Forces, to protect Puerto Rico citizens and other civilians and to provide security to key installation of the country (such as powerplants, radar stations, etc). Ranks Equipment Category:Wastelands: Map Game